User talk:Witnesstomylife
Who are you people?! ಠuಠ Hey, 'sup? |} HELLO! With a bit of Iona magic, though, of course. Anyhoo! I hope to see you around!}} I'm Icecream, welcome to the wiki, ask me if you need userboxes or smilies or stuff. We share b-days so I thought I'd leave byou this. ~Icecream~ Happy Synthesizer Hey, it's Limmy! I noticed you didn't have a MySims or an Agents icon! So i was wondering... Would you like me to make an Agents icon for you? :D If so, just tell me what you want it to look like! ---- Limited2gal (talk) 17:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sharon's Causing a Storm I've given the AU a warning.}} No problem. ^^" --Wutdoyawant (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) =About that Icon thing= Sure! And what kind of pigtails; do you want low ones like Clara's? Or higher ones like Sapphire's? And who's icon do you want me to base it on? Or do you want me to just surprise you? (if you want a specific sim's eyes or mouth, just let me know. It doesn't matter what color the eyes are; i can easily change colors in the image editor ^^) ---- Limited2gal (talk) 01:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Joey. Are you over the AC Wiki thing? Like you. I'm a new user but I've been on here slightly longer, so I don't know everything about wikia. Icecream18 (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey again. I make MSA Icons. You don't have to if you don't want to, but can I make a test icon on your sim? Icecream18 (talk) 23:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Here! Good? Here is a little something even though it is verys udden. Icecream18 (talk) 23:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Read my harry potter sign up RP blog! If you want, sign up! Icecream18 (talk) 00:00, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Icon is Ready~! Phew! I finally got to doing the icon! Sorry i took a while... I was on vacation last week And I was kind of hanging around DeviantArt... :P ANYWAYS~ Here it is~! Lemme know if you want anything changed, like the flower or the hairbands, or if you want me to erase them~ ~Limited2gal P.S. I have a Tumblr and a DeviantArt too, so if you want them, here you go... Tumblr: It's pretty new, so... yeah. -_- DeviantArt: This one's from 2008; and i recently changed my username to PsychoWanted ^_^ I also have an AniPan... :U ---- Limited2gal (talk) 13:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is kinda dumb, but about the AC thing, it looked like a copied more images but I just got dem of da prima official guide. Just thought I'd tell you so i don't get the lecture again. Icecream18 (talk) 23:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes you so can sign up! Icecream18 (talk) 22:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Add as many as you want to the RP, just you need to control them in the real thing. Icecream18 (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want, I can make you a word bubble. Icecream18 (talk) 20:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) wanta chat or sumfin}} Hi. I'm bored. Wanna RP? Icecream18 (talk) 16:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed that we have the same birthdays! Icecream18 (talk) 00:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Icecream18 (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) }} }} Mah word bubble messed its here. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the word bubble? Also, do you wanna RP? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Just type Joey|text= } with . And I see you haven't joined any other wikis yet (besides Prince's), if you want, I could give you a list on one's I think you'd like. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Nevahmind, it not Joey it Joeywoman. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) }} They arent RPing cause barely anyone on this wiki likes me and my blogs die out so quickly. Some users only message me to tell me I'm doing something wrong. Barely anyone here actually likes ME. I may just make another RP. :o I have news. So, last year a user posted ugly images from like horror movies and stuff, like a nakid otaku girl. He spammed here to. He kept getting banned everywhere so he made new accounts. Now, see my blog about a new vandalizer, colacrazy. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Farmers Only: City Folks Just Don't Get it! What's ur avatar a pic. of? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but it kinda creeps me out. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) g 2 things: 1. I think I'll make another RP, a hunger games one. 2. Nothing personal, but I don't know if I wanna do your RP, sorry. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure. And, for not getting angry, I have a gift: . There were actually reasons I didn't wanna do it. Sorry. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) If you wanna know the real reason I dont wanna do ur RP, meet me in chat. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Youa rent supposed to tell. I'm not mad at you, I just dont want everyone talking about it. Sorry if I acted angry. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) But who did u tell? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:40, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Wut Do you have a solution to this: My notifications keep saying i have new messages on AC city but i dont. They also say my message wall here was changed but we have talk pages not message walls. Can u help? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ConnaCream another message from muo. On mysims fanon we make our own fanon games, and me, Conna, and ACL are in ConnaCream where we make games and shows. If u want, you can join it. See a link to connacream wiki here: User: ConnaBuilder. Its under my fave wikis. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wut ConnaCream . Obviously, where I said type your message you type your message. You dont need to sign.}} Lemme test it! Yay! Thank you ^^ Hi hi. wanna chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 17:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) May I use Mark in my show? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 19:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The chats not working. Tell me what you were gonna say. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) |text=YOUR REQUEST IS DONE! I will post it in a bit! }} Ask me on Animal Crossing Wiki. Click here to see it: http://animal276ccrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Animal Crossing Wiki Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC) How did you join thw Millard high rp? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 17:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes but how did they exept you. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 18:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is your profile pic. from Legend of zelda windwaker? It's my fave zelda game. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Check out my rp sign ups for a new rp. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Meme i'm back! hi! i'm back! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) my rp is too unpopular. try to get other users in on it. :) Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) i like your page Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 12:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 }} }} Sorry if i sounded rude in chat. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Annie Radd :D (talk) 02:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) We're totally insane-y OMFG, YOUR ICON IS SO KAWAII IDK WHAT TO EVEN SAY I Q103I29WJFCIHWQIGfq@rd(ufcedosQR2}} SO KAWAII }} }} 'SAY IT AIN'T SO, JOE'''}} }} aye! im back again! i actually logged in every day but didn't edit anything! i edited on the sims wiki and player stories in the sims sereis wiki though! ur rp seems exciting, cant wait for it 2 start! Please excuse my horrid grammar. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) K. Gonna do it now. How should i start though? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, But i really need help. Also, they are starting to like me a little bit.... just a little. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It's nine! It's nine now so if you here! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) whats the snipping tool? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 00:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Umm... So, Hi! Umm... You left a reply on one of my comments-LOL, remember? If you want more info about ME, Search: user:mariaw, Okay? So, umm... goodbye! (I think this is in the wrong section)Mariaw (talk) 19:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) We know its true. ~Them. Dont tell who it is K. I geuss I'll stay. If you typed all that it proves you do care. Your nice. The world will take you far... Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! :3 Heya, thanks for the welcome! Nice to meet ya too ;3 wanna millard high rp? also lets set something up beetween adrian and tiffany tonight, like make them have a conversation over the confiscation. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 01:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Mariaw, please sign your messages. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 00:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't know you had to sign gift boxes.Mariaw (talk) 12:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) lol I think i'm Wutified :o Cpuld you make my OC's from MH in Lunaii. I suck at that thing. Thanks! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Human please. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! You even got the shirt colors right! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Le Grammatical error in the MySims Beta page, you typed "Mysims Beta." The "S" in MySims should be capitalised. Since that's how it's stylised. :o Le question for La you. Ya know your ZOmbie Outbreak RP, can I revive it or can I make my own version of a zombie RP にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 23:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) }} Hey. Want your word bubble an actual template? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 04:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) }} }}